


T-T-Touch Me | Waycest <3

by echo_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Sibling Incest, Smut, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_account/pseuds/echo_account
Summary: Mikey was 12 and Gerard was 15 when the boys first kissed. But when Mikey catches Gerard watching a particularly ~sexy~ part of his favourite movie, Rocky Horror, things get a little intense for the boys...





	T-T-Touch Me | Waycest <3

Gerard had been 15 and Mikey was 12 when the boys first kissed.  
It was slow and passionate; full of simple love, not lust, or even angst.  
They were lying on Gerard’s bed - a mess of unwashed sheets and flat pillows, reading whatever comics they were into at the time - when Mikey unexpectedly leaned over and brushed his lips against his brother’s. They were soft and plush, just like you’d imagine, and Gerard had melted into the kiss almost immediately. Mikey blushed and pulled away, smiling with twinkling eyes before his brother pulled him in for another one. There was no tongue, no moving of the lips. Just a passionate, empty kiss.  
But oh, that was only the first of many, many more. 

Now, a year one, Gerard was 16, Mikey nearing 13. It was a rainy night, and of course, the ceiling above Mikey’s room was leaking. The clock had just struck 2:15am when Mikey’s sillouhette appeared in the doorway of Gerard’s basement room. The older boy froze, but said nothing as Mikey padded over. He had been watching Rocky Horror; a favourite movie of the boys, but seemed relatively uninterested, for the most part. A pillow covered his crotch, his palms seemed to be the tiniest bit sweaty. Mikey noticed, frowning to himself. It was freezing in the house, why was Gerard sweating?  
It was only then, when the familiar, shrill voice of Susan Sarandon interrupted his thoughts.  
“T-t-t-touch me, I wanna be dirty..” she sang.  
Mikey’s breath hitched, slowly turning to Gerard in realisation.  
“Mikey..” he stammered.  
“I - Gerard, it’s.. It’s fine, we all….d-do it..” the younger boy stammered nervously, biting his lip. Gerard looked at his feet, shocked.  
“Mikey, I’m.. sorry. It’s just.. Oh, god..”  
Gerard bit his lip in frustration, grinding against the pillow ever so slightly. He looked up at Mikey helplessly, breath hitching. The older boy was clearly very uncomfortable, and turned on.  
“I should.. I should, leave,” Mikey said quietly, standing up to leave.  
“No!” Gerard exclaimed. Mikey spun around, rather startled at Gerard’s tone. Even his older brother looked shocked himself.  
Mikey searched his brother’s face. Gerard just looked helpless, needingful.  
“Help me, Mikey,” he squeaked.  
Mikey found himself pouncing on top of Gerard, tearing the pillow off of his older brother like a cheetah. He crashed his lips against Gerard, who was now aggressively grinding into his little brother as if there was no tomorrow. He pulled up Mikey’s shirt, his brother reaching up to get it off. Mikey pulled Gerard’s off, so that the boys were both shirtless, and dragged him to the bed lustfully.  
“M-Mikey..” Gerard begged, hand crawling towards his crotch as Mikey unbuckled his jeans.  
“Yeah, I’m coming..” he muttered, flustered at the sight of his brother. Gerard laid out in front of him, unbuckling his jeans quickly. Mikey slid off his own pants, getting Gerard out of his and immediately going to kiss his chest.  
“Oh.. oh, Mikey..” Gerard moaned, as his brother sucked a particularly sensitive part of his neck. Mikey sucked harder, pulling away from his skin reluctantly, knowing that there would be a large dark bruise there very soon.  
Mikey placed a hand on his uncomfortable brother’s dick, smirking as Gerard grinded into his hand needily. “M-Mikey.. Touch me, baby,” he whined.  
Mikey’s dick got even more harder, if that was possible, and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. The younger brother tore off Gerard’s underwear, discarding them somewhere across the room, and grabbed his throbbing, hard dick. He began to pump up and down, jerking off Gerard, swiftly and heavily. Gerard let out huge groans and moans, grinding into Mikey’s hand blatantly.  
“M-Mikey...uh, oh, god… ohh..” he groaned, clutching the sheets in an effort to keep as quiet as he could. His parents were out but would be home pretty soon. Plus, he didn’t want his neighbours to find out that he was being jerked off by his underage, younger brother, anytime soon.  
“Feels good, baby?” Mikey teased, jerking faster, wrapping his entire palm around it and squeezing. Gerard bit his lip, arching his back and letting out a moan. Mikey took that as a yes; pumping faster, knowing Gerard would soon come all over himself. He loved seeing his brother like this -- so vulnerable, so shameless, so needy and moaning as he was jerked off. He’d always liked Gerard, but Mikey never thought it would come to this. He imagined Gerard sucking his dick -- oh god, it was so good. Mikey pumped faster, Gerard letting out the most amazing-sounding groans possible; high pitched and slow, before letting out a huge grunt, muttering Mikey’s name before heavily coming all over his stomach and Mikey’s fist. He lay on the bed breathlessly, facing the ceiling, as Mikey lay down beside him. He wiped his come-covered fist somewhere on the bed.  
“Mikey, that was… so… fucking… amazing,” he mumbled, snuggling into his brother’s chest sleepily. Mikey smiled softly, nuzzling into his brother’s soft chest. It was only a short while before Gerard’s soft breathing turned into gentle snores, and he covered the pair of them with a blanket.  
Mikey gazed at the ceiling, tangled in his brother’s limbs, knowing that this was only the beginning of their relationship.  
He loved Gerard; more than he’d ever know,

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! I posted! If you don't like Waycest, don't read. Leave feedback in the comments :) Also, I didn't edit this, I never edit my work xD


End file.
